1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cover configured to cover an engine from above in an engine compartment covered by a bonnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine covers have sometimes been adopted for the purposes such as reducing engine emission noise in automobiles, for example. An engine cover is formed of synthetic resin or the like, and comprises a cover body to cover an engine from above and a fixing part projecting toward the engine side by which the engine cover is attached to a top surface of the engine. This engine cover is disposed between the engine and a bonnet in an engine compartment.
In the meantime, the engine cover disposed between the bonnet and the engine is required to have shock-absorbing function to protect pedestrians or the like on a clash. Therefore, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,919, a fixing part of an engine cover relative to an engine is configured to be broken on input of an impact load to displace a cover body such that it sinks in toward the engine side, thereby decreasing the load applied to clashed pedestrians or the like.
However, if the bonnet gets attached to the cover body, so that the cover body deforms to approach the engine, the cover body may get into contact with vehicle parts in the engine compartment. It means that providing a large clearance is required to avoid the contact. Especially, avoiding damaged fuel system vehicle parts (a fuel pipe, etc.) and electric system vehicle parts (a wire harness, etc.) due to the contact of the cover body requires enough space, leading to a problem of difficulty in compacting.